Switch
by amekazakai
Summary: George Weasley has lived his entire life being mistaken for Fred. So when it comes to you, he wants to be certain that it's him who you love. George x Reader.


**A George Weasley x Reader fic this time!**

**I have a LOT more reader insert fics to I want to write, but they'll be on hold for a while as I finish the last chapter of Truth and Dare and clean up all of my past fics. The exception: if you have any requests for a reader insert, I'll prioritize those! So you should all request stories~ Requests motivate me to write~**

**Also, please check me out on AO3 and Lunaescence! :)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**As always, enjoy and please review!**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Completely sure."

"She could hate you forever for this."

"I know."

"What if she doesn't notice?"

"I don't want to think about it."

"You don't believe in her?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I… Shut up, Fred."

Fred shrugged. "I'm just saying, Georgie."

George shot a glare at his twin and continued to dig around in his trunk.

Fred sighed. "Should I go get some from Ronnikins?"

"No, I found them." George pulled out a pair of black socks identical to the ones on Fred's feet and pulled them on.

Fred frowned as he looked down at his clothes. "Remind me why I'm doing this instead of hanging out with Angelina?"

George picked up a random pair of sneakers off the ground, and after checking that it wasn't his or Fred's, he transfigured it to look the same as his own shoes and threw the pair to Fred before answering.

"Because you're just as curious as I am."

Fred gave a wry grin. "Well, yeah, there's that, but-."

He was interrupted as the door to their dorm room slammed open and Lee Jordan rushed in.

"Hey, Fred, Geo…"

Lee trailed off as he took in the twins' appearances.

They looked exactly identical.

They were both wearing the same short-sleeved gray button-down with dark blue jeans, black socks, and black converse.

They even had the same bracelet on their left wrists and their hair were styled in the exact same way.

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I sense mischief. You two're planning something."

The twins adopted innocent faces that they knew wouldn't fool Lee. "We have no idea what you're talking about."

Lee gave them suspicious looks, but didn't pry. "I get the feeling that I'll live longer if I don't know."

Fred snorted. "You're probably right."

George threw his twin another frown and checked the time.

"It's almost time. Come on then."

Fred sighed. "See you, Lee."

Lee nodded absently, his brow furrowed as he stared at the area near his bed.

The twins were halfway down the stairs before Lee called down to them.

"By the way, have you two seen my sneakers? I can't find them..."

The twins blinked at each other and looked down at Fred's new shoes before George called back, "Haven't seen them," and the two made a quick getaway to Harry and Ron's room.

* * *

Luckily, Harry hadn't left for Hogsmeade yet, and the two redheads grinned at him.

"Morning, Harry."

Unluckily, Ron and Hermione were there too.

"Morning, Hermione, Ronnikins."

Ron bristled at the name (as usual), but they ignored him (as usual).

Hermione smiled in greeting and raised an eyebrow as she took in their appearance.

"Morning. I see you two've gone out of your way to give Filch a headache today."

Fred sighed dramatically. "Alas, if only that was the reason..."

George just ignored them. "Harry, mind if we borrow your invisibility cloak today?"

Harry blinked in surprise. "Sure, I guess..."

He started looking through his trunk for the cloak.

Meanwhile, Hermione's eyes narrowed in suspicion, pressing her lips together so that they almost seemed to disappear into a thin line.

"Why do you want the cloak?"

Fred patted her shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, we're not doing anything illegal."

"Or dangerous or harmful."

"Well, that's debatable, isn't it? I for one don't want to be around her when she finds out."

"You mean 'if,' Freddie."

"You know, this lack of trust is unhealthy for your relationship."

Ron and Harry just looked confused, but Hermione seemed to figure out something from their exchange and she frowned.

"You're planning on pranking (y/n)."

Fred shrugged. "Well, it's not pranking so much as doing an experiment."

Ron cut in. "Wait, wait, what're you talking about?"

Disapproval seemed to radiate from Hermione as she explained, "They're planning on switching roles during George's date with (y/n). They want to see if she'll notice the difference."

George glared at them. "And I hope you lot'll keep out of our business."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Of course she'll notice."

Fred sighed. "If only George was as simple as you."

"In any case," Hermione interrupted. "I don't think you should give them the cloak, Harry."

Harry's brow furrowed.

George held out his hand, his face pleading. "I've lived my entire life being confused for Fred by my own family. I need to find out. I need to make sure she knows who I am."

Hermione's eyes softened at his plea, her resolve wavering, and Ron hunched his shoulders in guilt.

Harry silently handed over the cloak and Fred took it silently.

George gave him a wry smile. "Thanks."

He and George turned to leave, and at the doorway, George turned back to them.

"Don't tell her."

He closed the door on the silently worrying Golden Trio.

* * *

"Moooorning."

You looked up to see a bright grin and slightly messy ginger hair.

You smiled back. "'Lo to you, too."

George offered his arm and the two of you joined the queue of students waiting for freedom.

George stood obediently in line for all of two minutes (which was a new record and you couldn't help but swell in pride at George's improvement as you watched him fidget amusedly) before sighing impatiently and slipping away into the crowd.

A few seconds later, the unmistakable sound of a dungbomb exploding coming from a hallway had Filch running as fast as he could to the source of trouble, where he hoped there was a small floating poltergeist or two ginger twins waiting patiently for him.

The next moment, you were swept up by the tidal wave of fellow students that surged through the doors and into fresh air.

Somewhere along the way, you felt a hand slip into your own and when the rush slowed, you found yourself holding tightly onto the hand of a ginger twin.

But although he was wearing the clothes, he wasn't the twin you wanted to see.

"Fred?"

"Hmm? What'd you say?"

Fred raised an eyebrow, his questioning look almost perfect except for the suppressed surprise and panic in his eyes.

You took pity in him.

"I asked where if you knew where Fred is."

"Oh." The relief in his eyes was clear. "No. Probably with Angelina."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The two of you walked along in comfortable silence, although you glanced at him occasionally, wondering what in the world was going on.

* * *

The two of you hit Zonko's first.

It had been a routine you and George had set up: Zonko's first, then Honeydukes, followed by a drink at the Three Broomsticks before setting off for the castle for dinner.

On the way, you had wondered if Fred knew where to go or if he would blow his cover.

You didn't have to worry; George had drilled the schedule into Fred's mind all of yesterday to the point where Fred had actually dreamed of the date the night before.

He didn't mind that much; he'd dreamt that his date had been with Angelina, so the dream had been very pleasant, but it showed just how passionate and demanding Georgie could be sometimes.

Fred suppressed a grimace as he thought of it, then, as the two of you arrived in front of Zonko's, he gave a charming grin as he swept open the door and bowed slightly.

"Laaaaaadies first."

You chuckled at his antics as you walked inside, Fred following behind you.

At least, that's what you assumed, but when you turned around to ask Fred about the mechanics of one of the products, you were startled to see George smiling down at you instead,

"Geo…."

His name died in your throat as you stared at him with wide eyes.

He smiled innocently back, an eyebrow raised in question. "Yes?"

You stared at him for a few more seconds before turning back to the merchandise, thoroughly confused.

"N-nothing. Just wondering why Lee was walking around barefoot."

"Blimey, is he really?"

You shrugged and silently moved towards the back of the shop, wondering whether it was all an elaborate prank set up by Fred and George or just you who was going crazy.

* * *

Again.

It had happened again, somewhere, somehow, when you had your guard down.

Fred Weasley was smiling at you, a grin on his face as he took in your mouth, which had fallen open in shock.

He held up the Cockroach Cluster in his hand.

"Don't make me use this."

You promptly snapped your mouth shut and turned away as Fred snickered.

You snuck another look at him as the boy engrossed himself with studying the various types of candies splayed out in front of him.

You looked around the store, and catching sight of Lee Jordan, you quietly made your way over to him.

"Hey, Lee?"

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"Yeah, just wondering, which twin does that look like to you?"

Lee squinted at the twin you were pointing at, but shrugged after a few seconds of intense staring.

"I dunno, I'm not that good at telling them apart. But he's with you, so I'm guessing George."

You sighed. "Alright, well, thanks, Lee."

"No problem."

You made your way back to Fred (George?), frustrated.

After a few moments, you sighed, deciding to just ask them when you saw both of them at the same time.

You opened your mouth to suggest to George (Fred?) that some butterbeer might be good when he muttered something that made you freeze.

"...Hmm… Georgie wanted some Bertie Bott's…"

* * *

Impossible.

You'd been watching Fred closely, and had even resorted to linking arms tightly with him the entire way to the Three Broomsticks.

It should have been impossible, but here he was in front of you.

"George…?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled at you, a questioning look in his eyes.

You stared at him, silently undergoing a mental breakdown.

"Yeeees?" George's eyes had a strangely hopeful lilt to it.

"I - I…. You… You know what, forget it. Never mind."

"Oh. Okay."

Was that disappointment and frustration you saw in his eyes?

Who was he to be frustrated when you were the one who was doubting your sanity?

"So! A butterbeer, right?" A seemingly recovered George smiled at you expectantly.

"Yeah…"

"Alright, it's on me."

He left to order, leavin you to brood by yourself, when a flash of red hair passing your booth caught your eye.

You caught the ginger's shirt, thinking it was George accidentally passing you, but quickly let go when you looked at the ginger's face and met Ron's startled eyes.

"Oh. Hi, Ron."

"H-hey, (y/n)."

He glanced away, fidgety and clearly uncomfortable.

Your eyes narrowed.

Ron knew something you didn't, and he knew that you didn't know.

Either that or he had to urgently use the bathroom, but since the men's room was in the opposite direction, you reckoned that it wasn't his bladder that was the problem.

"Who're you talking to, Ron?"

Hermione and Harry appeared next to Ron, and as soon as they reacted quite offensively.

Hermione's smile faltered and Harry froze, the two radiating discomfort.

"'Lo, you two."

Hermione smiled hesitantly. "Hello."

"You lot wouldn't happen to know where Fred is, would you?"

"Fred? We haven't seen him at all today. Why d'you ask?"

"Really? I was just wondering. I asked Lee before out of curiosity and he said that Fred was probably with Angelina, but I saw Angelina leaving with her friends and no Fred just now."

You cocked your head. "But you know… You three look like you know something."

Harry gave you a guilty look. "Sorry, (y/n). We promised to stay out of it."

You pouted. "See if I ever help you lot with homework ever again."

Ron and Harry gave you devastated looks while Hermione just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure we'll manage."

She caught a glimpse of ginger in the corner of her eye and she hastily grabbed Ron and Harry, wishing you good luck and pulling them away before George showed up.

You sighed as you watched them escape.

At least you now knew for certain that something was going on.

You just had to figure out what and why.

* * *

After being separated from George in the crowd of students heading back, you were reunited with (surprise, surprise) Fred in the entrance hall.

He kept up a steady stream of cheerful chatter that you barely paid attention to as the two of you made your ways up to the empty Gryffindor common room.

He walked you to the foot of the girls' staircase and smiled at you. "See you at dinner, then?"

You gazed at him thoughtfully before suddenly grinning wide. "No, I don't think so. Fred. Clear your room out and send some food out for me and George later, will you? We need to have a looooong talk about trust and what appropriate behavior during dates is."

Fred's eyes grew impossibly wide and his mouth hung wide open as he stared at your retreating back.

After a couple of steps up, you stopped and turned around, walking back down to Fred. "Oh, and thanks for today, Freddie. I had a great time."

You kissed his cheek and ran quickly up before you could hear the shocked gasps of the Golden Trio, who had just climbed in through the portrait hole and witnessed your display of affection for the wrong twin.

Still, as you heard Hermione's scandalized gasp, you couldn't help but grin.

It was your revenge against George for making you doubt your sanity and ruining what should have been a perfectly good date by plotting with his brother.

You had no doubt that George would be pissed, but you didn't really care.

After all, he couldn't stay mad at you forever, just as you couldn't stay mad at him.

You loved each other too much for that.


End file.
